


Ribbons & Pirouettes

by runicmagitek



Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, F/M, Flash Fic, slightly creepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 21:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3224867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runicmagitek/pseuds/runicmagitek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU three sentence prompt on tumblr for winterpoppy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ribbons & Pirouettes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Winter_Poppy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_Poppy/gifts).



She never noticed the same entranced face that showed up to every dance recital, but he was there. Each time he thought about approaching her afterwards, she caught herself up with friends, though that also meant he witnessed her smiling. One time she left behind her hair ribbon and Kefka didn’t hesitate to tangle it up in his fingers - it smelled like her.


End file.
